


Dreaming Too Far Ahead

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: Lafayette woke up to Alex jumping on their bed in a different but equally as horrible Christmas sweater, already drinking his depleting supply of hot chocolate."Alex! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!"He collapsed on top of Lafayette, managing not to spill the hot chocolate. Lafayette groaned but recovered, pulling Alex down to kiss them. Alex kissed back and set his mug down on the side table. Lafayette slid their hands through his hair, smiled when he made a noise in the back of his throat."It's Christmas," he mumbled. Lafayette kept kissing him.* can be read as a one shot!!





	Dreaming Too Far Ahead

Lafayette stepped out of the hallway back into their bedroom, heels clacking on the wood floor. Alex stood with his back to them, adjusting the watch on his wrist, hair tied in a bun. They decided to be  _ those people _ for John's Christmas party, matching sweaters that were cheesy and hideous but charming all the same, apparently matching hairstyles now that Lafayette saw him.    
  
"You look so cute!" Alex all but squeaked when he turned to face them. Lafayette grinned and twirled so Alex could see all of them, laughed when he whistled. If he was anyone else, Lafayette would've killed him, but he was Alex, and they couldn't resist him if they tried.   
  
"Thank you, I love you so much." Lafayette went over to their tall dresser and looked through their necklaces, trying to find something that would work with the high neck of this sweater. Alex smiled behind them.   
  
"I love you too," he whispered, going to stand next to them. Lafayette stared at their reflection in the mirror, thumbing a velvet band in between their fingers, a choker, probably. That would work with this sweater.   
  
"We are the prettiest fucking relationship on the face of the earth."    
  
Alex grinned and watched as they fastened the clasp of the choker around their neck. Lafayette didn't even want to go to this party anymore, just wanted to stay home and twirl Alex around their apartment and sing Christmas songs while he giggled and sang along, breathless but still managing to sound beautiful. Sweaters and love and  _ them _ until the world stopped spinning.    
  
Unfortunately, though, they promised Hercules and John they'd go, so they walked down the stairs to the elevator, catching a cab to John's apartment and leaving. Alex sat in the middle seat, rested his head on their shoulder until they got there. Lafayette gave the cab driver probably too much money before climbing out together.   
  
John's jaw dropped the moment he opened the door, staring at the matching sweaters. "In hindsight," he said, "I should have expected this."   
  
"You really should've," Alex answered, nodded. John rolled his eyes and let them in.   
  
"Where is everybody?" Lafayette questioned, seeing nobody else in the apartment aside from Hercules, who was focusing on perfecting his Christmas cookies' frosting decorations.   
  
"Everyone went home right after finals, so there's really nobody else here to invite," Hercules explained, putting a cute little mustache on a cookie shaped like Santa.   
  
"Wow, I'm flattered." Alex jumped on the couch and John screamed from where he was next to Hercules.   
  
"Be careful! That couch is on its last leg."    
  
Alex sat up to look at him over the back of the couch. "You're telling me that you, John Laurens, Senator Henry Laurens' son, can't afford a fucking stable couch and instead settles for something that you probably found on a street corner somewhere with a sign that said  _ free  _ on it?" He sat up more so Lafayette could sit down, then put his head in their lap.    
  
"I didn't get it on a street corner!" John argued.    
  
"He got it from a shady guy in the back of a smoothie shop," Hercules told them. Lafayette had no words, just covered their mouth with their hand.    
  
"Traitor!" John called and Hercules laughed. This night was already a mess.   
  
Hercules came over with plates of cookies, John right behind him with already made mugs of hot chocolate. Alex looked at the mugs, then to Lafayette, then back at the mugs. Lafayette's grandmother created a monster, a Parisian hot chocolate obsessed monster, and Lafayette loved him to no end.   
  
"You're going to have to settle for powdered hot chocolate," John announced as he sat on the loveseat opposite them. "I've seen your Instagram, Alexander, I know you're drinking that French stuff that Lafayette supplies you with."   
  
"My grandmother supplies him with it, actually," Lafayette corrected, "and I'm genuinely afraid that once they meet, I'll be surrounded in hot chocolate for the rest of my life."   
  
Hercules' eyebrows furrowed. "You're grandmother's coming in?"   
  
"We're going there. She wants to meet Alex, Alex wants to meet her, I love my grandmother, I'm in love with Alex, I can't ever say no to either of them for long."   
  
"Aw," John cooed, and Lafayette flipped him off. Alex sat up but didn't go far, relaxing into the middle cushion and leaning into Lafayette's side.    
  
"What are you going to do while you're there? Like, any plans?" Hercules asked. Lafayette's heart picked up and they prayed Alex couldn't feel it. They were going to propose to him in Paris, a wonderfully cheesy thing to do, and Lafayette counted down the very second in their head as time went on.   
  
"I wanna see the Mona Lisa," Alex said. Lafayette laughed, took his hand in theirs and kissed the back of his hand.    
  
"We could do that."    
  
John stole a cookie from one of the plates. "Doesn't everyone want to do that when they go to Paris, though?"   
  
Alex stared at him, eyes squinted, eyebrows knit together. "Maybe so."   
  
Lafayette kissed him.    
  
After an obscene amount of sugar cookies and watching an entire slew of Christmas movies, among those being the claymation Rudolph and The Polar Express again, along with the Disney Santa Clause movies, Alex was asleep in Lafayette's arms. They combed through his hair, their fake nails tracing patterns on his scalp. Alex rolled so his nose pressed against their stomach, which tickled them so much their laughter woke him up. He groaned and opened his eyes, wiping his eyes underneath his glasses.    
  
"Why?" He grumbled, and Lafayette kissed his forehead.    
  
"You were tickling me in your sleep, and I woke you up."   
  
Alex grinned. "That's fine then, I love you."   
  
"I love you too. Do you want to go home?" They gestured to Hercules and John, fast asleep on top of each other. Alex looked and then nodded.   
  
"I want to steal some of those fucking cookies though, I'm not leaving without them."    
  
"Okay, fair."    
  
They stole one of John's tupperware containers and packed as many cookies as they could into it, sneaking out of the front door and catching a cab home.    
  
Two days later, Lafayette woke up to Alex jumping on their bed in a different but equally as horrible Christmas sweater, already drinking his depleting supply of hot chocolate.    
  
"Alex! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!"   
  
He collapsed on top of Lafayette, managing not to spill the hot chocolate. Lafayette groaned but recovered, pulling Alex down to kiss them. Alex kissed back and set his mug down on the side table. Lafayette slid their hands through his hair, smiled when he made a noise in the back of his throat.    
  
"It's Christmas," he mumbled. Lafayette kept kissing him.    
  
"I know."   
  
"It's nine in the morning."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Alex pulled away, lips red. He was out of breath. "I made breakfast, and I'm not letting it get cold." He looked them up and down. "No matter how much I want to."   
  
"I love you," Lafayette whispered as Alex climbed off of them.   
  
"I love you too." He pulled them up off the bed and kissed them again, grabbing his hot chocolate and dashing down the stairs.    
  
Their living room was covered in glitter, with cute little bluetooth speakers placed strategically around the room.  _ It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas _ played softly out of all of them, the singer's voice turning their house into even more of a festive mess.   
  
"When did you get these?" Lafayette asked. Alex looked up from his tall stack of pancakes.   
  
"Yesterday, when you were looking for the perfume your grandmother likes." Lafayette looked away. They were looking for aftershave for Alex, but they wouldn't admit that.   
  
"How didn't I see them?"  
  
"You were too busy trying to sneak more Christmas presents away from where I could see them, as if I wouldn't notice the sudden increase of boxes under the tree."   
  
Lafayette got the silverware out and set the table. "Can you blame me? I love you and you deserve everything, let me give you that."   
  
" _ No _ ."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"How over budget did you go? If it exceeds triple digits don't even tell me."   
  
Lafayette's silence told him what he needed to know.   
  
Their breakfast was spent by Alex telling Lafayette about Paris, about the information he found when looking things up online. Lafayette loved when he did this, talked without interruption about stuff he wanted to tell them. It meant he trusted them enough to do this, to confide in them with whatever he wanted to say  _ whenever  _ he wanted to say it. Lafayette listened intently, added where they could, grinned at how cute he looked when Alex did this. Eyes wide, barely eating because he was talking with his hands too much to pick up his utensils.    
  
Alex stopped. "Sorry, sorry. I," he trailed off and picked at his pancakes, which Lafayette assumed were cold by the way he grimaced as he ate a piece of it.    
  
"You don't have to be sorry, love, I like hearing you speak. It's cute, just like you're cute." They kissed his cheek and gave him half of their pancake, still warm. Lafayette always ate the pancakes from the bottom of the pile, a hazard, but it was worth it if they got more time to talk in between bites. With Alex starting from the top, they usually met somewhere in the middle, and Lafayette found it endearing, though they didn't know why.    
  
"I love you, thank you for putting up with me." He ate some of the pancake before setting it down.   
  
"You don't have to thank me."    
  
They washed plates quickly and then Alex was dragging Lafayette back upstairs, pushing them down on the bed and resuming the position they were in before they ate breakfast. Lafayette loved him so much it almost killed them, they couldn't wait to propose to him, couldn't wait to promise to be with him for the rest of their life.    
  
"We didn't open presents yet," Alex yawned, curled up into Lafayette's side. They laughed and turned so they were spooning Alex, kissed his bare shoulder. It was only around noon, but Lafayette could fall asleep right then and there. They didn't have to guess that Alex felt the same way judging by how his breathing started to even out as he relaxed further into the mattress.    
  
"We can do it later, there's no rush."   
  
"False. We go to France in two days, we need to open presents by then. I don't want to wait a week for my throw blanket collection."    
  
Lafayette laughed against him. "Fine, we can do it when we wake up. We're not leaving until late on Tuesday anyway, so really we're okay for awhile."    
  
"Mmkay, love you Lafayette."   
  
"I love you, too," they muttered, and then they were both asleep.   
  
Maybe having dreams about Alex all the time was odd, but as Alex sat on the balcony off of their French bedroom, the city lights making him glow. His hair fell across his shoulders, glasses folded in his hands. How he saw anything, Lafayette didn't know. He put his glasses back on and pushed them up his nose.    
  
"Yes," is all that he whispered, and Lafayette didn't understand. They looked down to see the ring in their hands, Alex's ring, the one they were going to propose with. Holy shit, wait. Did they just? In their dream?   
  
"Really? You'll marry me?"   
  
"Of course. I love you. I would go to the ends of the earth both with and for you, that's no question. You asking me to marry you is you  _ asking  _ me to do what I've wanted to since they day you first told me you love me, that day in our dorm room. Do you remember that?"   
  
Lafayette nodded. "You were wrapped up in all my blankets, with your glasses crooked on your face and I couldn't  _ help it _ , you were so beautiful and I had to tell you."   
  
"I stared at you for ten minutes before I said anything back, and you didn't move because you were too scared that if you did then Alex,  _ I _ , would never say it back, and you just wanted to hear it once before everything fell apart."   
  
"It didn't fall apart though," they hugged the ring close to their chest, "you said it back and I got to keep you, and in one week and twelve hours, I'll get to ask you to stay with me forever, and you're going to-"   
  
"I'm going to say yes. You've spent months hyping yourself up for this, don't get cold feet now. We're not going to get married until we're on steadier ground, though, when we've graduated college and law school and get stable jobs."   
  
"Do you think we could start our own practice?" Lafayette asked, and Alex laughed.    
  
"Now, you're dreaming way too far ahead," he told them, and they woke up to Alex kissing their jaw. Maybe one day they would tell him about the dreams they had with him in it, but for now Alex had only one thing on his mind, and Lafayette was more than willing to indulge him.    
  
"The ribbon fucking sliced me," Alex complained once Lafayette untied him. He didn't move from his spot in the middle of the bed, to caught up in examining his own wrists.    
  
Lafayette got a bottle of lotion they kept in the bedside drawer specifically for times like this. "Come here." Alex still didn't move and Lafayette didn't make him. They took his hands and rubbed the lotion into where the red marks were, avoiding the open cut.    
  
"This smells nice," Alex mumbled, refusing to look at Lafayette. He always got so flustered when Lafayette did this, paid special attention to him. They liked taking care of Alexander more than most things, so doing this was no big deal to them. Alexander deserved it, he deserved every good thing, and Lafayette only wanted to ensure he got that.    
  
"It's vanilla and coconut."    
  
"I love it."   
  
Lafayette hummed. "And I love you."   
  
Alex brought his wrists to his own chest, pulling Lafayette down on top of him. Their lips didn't exactly meet in a kiss, more of a collision, but Lafayette loved it all the same. Alex was soft, moved sluggishly like the moment they stopped kissing, he would roll over and fall asleep again. Lafayette pushed one hand into the mattress to hoist themself up, the other hand cradling the opposite side of his face, grazing their thumb over the soft curve of his cheekbone.   


"We need to open presents," he reminded them. Lafayette laughed against his lips. 

"You're so sleepy." They kissed him again. Alex held their wrist in his hand and nodded, kissing over their vein. 

"That's why I want to open presents, so I can go to sleep with you right after." He paused for a moment before adding, "Underneath all of my new throw blankets."   
  
"You're ridiculous."   
  
"You love it."   
  
"I do," they said, pulling him up from the bed. They put clothes back on and went down to their still lit Christmas tree.    
  
"Okay okay okay, so you know how I put you on a limit for money for my Christmas presents?" Alex asked, staring at the frankly  _ huge  _ pile of presents on the ground.    
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Alex separated the presents so they each had their own separate piles, and Lafayette's eyebrows shot up to their hairline as they saw just how big their own pile was. Alex looked over at them with wide eyes.    
  
"You never, exactly, put me on one," he whispered, and Lafayette could not  _ believe _ .    
  
"Alex, you didn't have to-"   
  
"No, no, I wanted to. I love you, let me buy you things with the money I do have."   
  
"I swear if it's anything like what you got me on my birthday, I'll riot."   
  
Alex smiled, chuckled under his breath. "Then riot."   
  
It took both of them almost three hours to open all of their presents, and even then Lafayette felt like they would find  _ something _ underneath all of the horribly tacky wrapping paper. They loved Alexander, and with most things he was okay, but he had  _ terrible _ taste in gift wrap. It was more like tin foil than anything else, covered in morphed Santa Claus faces, pulled by half reindeer half pipe cleaners shaped like the letter y.   
  
"I love you so much," Lafayette mumbled, covered in gifts. There was a ton of hair ties, some cute matching socks that Alexander also had now, a sweater than matched one Alex had. There was makeup somewhere under all of the hair products, a beautiful pair of earrings clutched loosely in their hand. The two of them were sprawled out on the cold wood floor, one of Alex's new blankets tossed across them. They weren't touching each other, which is a fact Lafayette wanted to change but had no energy to.    
  
"I love you too."  
  
Alex was in a similar state to them, boxes of bath bombs and bubble bath pooling at his feet, packs of scrunchies and a framed picture of him on the ground that was mostly for Lafayette it was for Alex. Alex liked gifts so much he'd put the frame on the table in the living room to admire it, and Lafayette would be able to look at it every day. Bottles of fancy soda he talked about a few times and gingerbread flavored lube sat by his head, and Lafayette had to admit they were a little proud of themself for that one.   
  
"Wanna go to bed now?"    
  
Alex turned to them. "Carry me?"   
  
Lafayette groaned and stood, waited as Alex picked up everything he wanted to take upstairs, the blankets the bath bombs, bubble bath and the lube, socks, scrunchies, whatever else Lafayette was too tired to see him throw together on the blanket. He picked the blankets up by the corners so it resembled a bag, then jumped into Lafayette's arms and let them carry him upstairs.    
  
"Are you still tired?"    
  
"Exhausted," Alex answered, "but I would stay up for you if you wanted."   
  
"No, sleep. I want you to get rest. It's Christmas, my love, and we're going to France in two days."   
  
"Okay, love you. I'm going to stay up for a little while, though, to put this stuff away."    
  
"I can do it," they offered, but Alex shook his head, kissed them on the cheek.    
  
"Nope, you already do so much. I'm putting away all of this, and you're going to put all these blankets on our bed so that we can be cozy."   
  
Lafayette kissed his forehead. "We also have to change the sheets."    
  
"I'll help with that."    
  
Lafayette set Alexander down on the floor as they got to their room, and they were reminded just how short he was. He stood seven inches below them, the top of his head the perfect place for Lafayette to rest their chin. They loved how small he was, round and soft and beautiful and Lafayette just wanted to love him for the rest of their life.    
  
He dumped all of the stuff he brought upstairs on the bed, piled most of it in his arms and carried it off to the bathroom, put everything else in their room and then set the blankets down on the ground.    
  
"Okay, time to-" he gestured to the bed and Lafayette nodded, ripped the comforter off along with the sheets. Pillows flew in every direction and Alex giggled, making their heart flip over. Alex took the sheets and bundled them up, disappearing behind them, small hands grasping at the front and then his legs were all that Lafayette could see.    
  
"Why do I do this to myself?" He turned and threw it all in the hamper, then went to help Lafayette with the sheets.    
  
"That's a fucking work out," Lafayette sighed as they flopped face down on the mattress.    
  
"You fucking work out," Alex shot. "I'm dying, Lafayette. Your boyfriend, the love of your life, is  _ dying _ ." He got in bed next to them, throw blankets pooling around his waist.   
  
"No, you're not. If you were I would be screaming and crying and desperately trying to save you." Lafayette flipped over with a flourish, pulling Alex under their arm. "Now, it's time to sleep."   
  
"Agreed. Goodnight, love, Merry Christmas."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Alexander. I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Lafayette."

**Author's Note:**

> !!I hit 600k words!!


End file.
